moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gree Movies
Gree Movies is an American motion picture production arm of the cable channel Gree Channel, originally launched in 1950. Its first film was Dr. A. Gree Movies had a Live Action & Cartoons films. Gree Movies's releases included The Taking of the Gry (1961), M.S., The JonesHeroes (1980), The Princess Warrior, The Cat Who Wished to Be a Man, The Bird is Out of Sky!, Katmare, and Imagination (1970). Filmography Theatrical releases 1950s * Dr. A (1951, PG, RT: 100%) * Big (1951, G, Remake in 1988, RT: 74%) * Mr. Christmas (1952, G, Remake in 1999, RT: 100%) * Cowboys Rocks (1953, PG, RT: 100%) * Planes, Trains and Automobiles (1953, PG, Remake in 1987, RT: 85%) * Bride of Dr. A (1953, PG, RT: 95%) * M.S. (1954, PG-13, RT: 98%) * Son of Dr. A (1954, PG, RT: 73%) * Relic On (1955, G, RT: 86%) * Mario's Cable (1955, PG, Remake in 2007, RT: 93%) * Home Alone (1956, G, RT: 64%) * T.S. (1957, PG-13, Sequel to M.S., RT: 74%) * Dead of Dr. A (1959, PG, RT: 43%) 1960s * Office Space (1960, PG, Remake in 1999, RT: 84%) * E.S. (1961, PG-13, Sequel to T.S. and M.S., RT: 84%) * The Taking of the Gry (1961, PG-13, RT: 89%) * Gas Car (1963, PG, Remake in 1994, RT: 71%) * The Return of the Gry (1964, PG-13, RT 84%) * A Duck Man (1964, G, RT: 0%) * It's Fun Time (1965, NR, RT: 58%) * Escape from the Gry (1965, PG-13, RT 75%) * Mr Ha! (1967, M, RT: 82%) * A Ok Club (1967, M, RT: 96%) * Lost War (1969, X, RT: 98%) 1970s * Imagination (1970, G; RT: 95%) * M & N (1970, GP, RT: 100%) * D.O.G. Artificial Intelligence (1970, R, Remake in 2003, RT: 57%) * What Mr. M Did? (1971, G, RT: 100%) * Live with Zombies (1971, R, RT: 98%) * Epic Imagination (1971, G, Sequel to Imagination, RT: 89%) * The Worthies (1972, PG, RT: 99%) * The Eviltown (1973. R, RT: 17%) * More Imagination (1974, G, RT: 65%) * A Oz Story (1975, PG, RT: 75%) * Re-Knight (1975, R, RT: 100%) * Space Boys (1976, PG, RT: 84%) * Look the Hell (1976, R, Remake in 2001, RT: 47%) * 1956 B.C. (1976, PG, RT: 62%) * COMPUter (1977, R, RT: 10%) * Bus Man (1977, PG, RT: 74%) * New Guys (1977, R, RT: 83%) * The Cat Who Wished to Be a Man (Based on Lloyd Alexander's 1973 novel of the same name, 1977, PG, RT: 85%) * The Good Dad (1978, PG, RT: 63%) * Animal Boy (Based on Short story The Nun's Priest's Tale, 1978, PG, RT: 100%) * All Dogs Go to the House (1978, R, RT: 13%) * Oh, Dic! (1979, R, RT: 52%) 1980s * The JonesHeroes (1980, PG, Reboot in 2015, RT: 98%) * Eyes (1980, R, RT: 34%) * MGR (1980, PG, RT: 82%) * The Magic that Give by Jack Clockman (1981, PG) * The Door (1981, R, RT: 84%) * Jake the Gorilla (1981, PG, RT: 25%) * My Cat Likes to Hide in Boxes (1981, G, RT: 75%) * Magic, Power (1981, PG, RT: 63%) * Live with Zombies Again (1982, R, RT: 42%) * Evil Watch (1982, R, RT: 24%) * Big Gun (1983, PG, RT: 98%) * A Ho Ho Ho (1983, PG) * GunGuy (1984, PG) * Ladybird (1984, G, RT: 88%) * The JonesHeroes 2 (1984, PG-13, RT: 71%) * Big Gun: The New Action (1985, PG-13, RT: 74%) * Mr. M (1985, PG) * The Adventures of Supercat (1985, G) * The Door II (1985, R, RT: 16%) * Funday (1985, PG-13) * Christmas City (1985, G) * Bye Bye Adella (1986, PG-13) * Space-Poker (1986, PG) * The JonesHeroes Strikes Back (1986, PG-13, RT: 62%) * The Door III (1986, R, RT: 14%) * Gree (1987, PG, RT: 63%) * A Dog and Cat at the New York (1987, PG, RT: 17%) * 334 (Based on Thomas M. Disch's 1972 novel of the same name. 1987, PG-13, RT: 65%) * The Door IV (1987, R, RT: 12%) * The Caveman Project (1987, R, RT: 26%) * The Bird is Out of Sky! (1987, PG-13, RT: 82%) * Agent Big Gun (1988, PG-13, RT: 47%) * Epic Tales of World (1988, PG, RT: 62%) * The Return of the Re-Knight (1988, PG-13, RT: 85%) * She Going to Love You (1988, R) * Haunted Mask of the Death (Based on Dean Koontz's 1981 novel The Mask, 1988, R, RT: 53%) * Let's Kill Him (1989, R) * The JonesHeroes Forever (1989, PG-13, RT: 73%) * Claws Clues (1989, PG-13, RT: 62%) 1990s * Another Funday (1990, PG-13, RT: 43%; Sequel to 1985 film Funday) * The JonesHeroes: The Final Fight (1990, PG-13, RT: 35%) * Gree Yoshi: The Movie (1990, G, RT: 73%) * Evil Halloween (1990, R) * That Flying Man (1990, PG-13) * Western-Poker (1990, PG; Sequel to Space-Poker) * Treelock (1990, PG-13, RT: 56%) * New Vs. Old (1991, PG) * The Door V (1991, R, RT: 2%) * Re-Knight Strikes Back (1991, PG-13) * A Dog and Cat at the Hollywood (1991, PG, RT: 8%; Sequel to 1987 film A Dog and Cat at the New York) * Treelock 2 (1992, PG) * Hope Ho! (1992, PG-13) * The Wac-ht (1993, PG) * The Devil at 5 O'Clock (1993, R, RT: 0%) * The Door 666 (1993, R, RT: 0%) * Gas Car (Remake, 1994, PG-13) * Get Me from Hell (1994, PG-13) * Oh, Dic 2! (1994, PG-13) * God II God (1994, R) * Star of Mickey (1994, PG) * A Dog and Cat at the Las Vegas (1994, PG) * Treelock 3 (1994, PG) * Jiang Du (1995, R) * I Going Places with Angel (1995, PG) * Re-Knight: The Revenge (1995, PG-13) * Peninsular War (1995, R) * Fatz (1996, G) * The Door: The Last Revenge (1996, R, RT: 0%) * The Game Show Movie (1996, PG-13) * Teen POP (1996, PG-13) * Jiang Du Part 2 (1997, R, RT: 62%) * Wife September (1997, NC-17, RT: 83%) * The History of the Runestaff: Jewel in the Skull (1997, PG-13) * The X (1998, PG) * The Taking of the Gry (Remake, 1998, PG-13, RT: 15%) * Nahum Movie! (1998, G) * The History of the Runestaff: Mad God's Amulet (1998, PG-13) * New Kids (1999, R) * Space Joe (1999, PG-13) * Monstertale (1999, R) * The Magic Finger (1999, PG) * Take One, and Cut (1999, PG-13) * A Clock of Death (1999, R) * The Freddyland Bus (1999, PG-13) * Mr. Christmas (Remake, 1999, PG-13, RT: 32%) 2000s * The History of the Runestaff: Sword of The Dawn (2000, PG-13) * Not Another Re-Knight Movie (2000, PG-13) * Mr. Christmas Returns (2001, PG-13) * The History of the Runestaff: Runestaff of Peace (2001, PG-13) * Cillains (2001, PG-13; R Director's cut and uncut only) * Look the Hell (Remake, 2001, R) * 10,000,000 Hours (2002, R; NC-17 Director's Cut and uncut only) * Team Trouble (2002, PG) * Big Bad Bully (2002, PG-13; With Columbia Pictures) * If You Buy (2003, R) * D.O.G. Artificial Intelligence (Remake, 2003, R) * Jiang Du Part 3 (2003, R) * Mr. Madness's Best Party (2004, PG-13) * The Land of Evil (2004, R) * New Kids 2 (2004, R) * Mr. 40 Year Old (2004, R) * Television Adventure (2004, PG) * The Blue Mountains (2004, PG-13) * Team Trouble 2 (2004, PG) * Unconquered (2005, PG-13) * The Princess Warrior (2005, R) * What Mr. M Did? (Remake, 2005, PG-13) * Jiang Du: The Final Chapter (2005, R) * Summer (2005, PG-13) * Saner (2006, G) * David Wizard (2006, PG-13) * Mario's Cable (Remake, 2007, PG-13) * Team Trouble 3-D (2007, PG) * Miss Cake and Her Foods (2008, R) * Clockwork the Guy (2009, PG-13) 2010s * Super Super Power (2010, PG) * Apopka (2010, G) * Evil Epic Me (2010, R) * Saner 2 (2011, PG) * The Killer (2011, R) * Duke Nukem (2011, R) * Big Gun (Remake, 2012, PG-13) * Runner's Game (2012, R) * Mr. Buffs Live Show (2012, R) * Katmare (2012, PG-13) * The World at the End of Time (2012, PG-13; Based on 1990 novel of the same name.) * Gree and The Gold York (2013, PG) * Bushwhacked (2013, PG-13) * Animals From Outer Space (2013, PG) * Secret of Michael Balks (2013, G) * Sonic the Hedgehog (2013, PG) * We're are Superheroes (2013, PG-13) * Tapes (2013, R) * Gree 2: Maninth Strikes Back (2014, PG) * Brewster's Millions (2014, PG) * Donate (2014, R) * It Grows on Trees (2014, PG-13) * Black Jacket (2014, R) * Marks: The Grape Escape (2014, PG-13) * Franceman (2014, R) Upcoming * The JonesHeroes (Reboot, 2015, NR) * Zombie's Universe (2015, R) * The Spy Who Got Me (2015, NR, Sequel to 2013 film Bushwhacked) * Animals From Outer Space 2: Rocks on Rule (2015, NR, Sequel to 2013 film Animals From Outer Space) * King Egypt (2015, NR) * Spacetake (2015, PG-13) * Gree 3: Revenge of the Golden Mask (2016, PG) * Rise of the JonesHeroes (2017, NR) * Re-Knight vs. Treelock (2018, NR) * Gry (TBA) * Untitled Colonel Sanders Biopic (TBA) * Untitled Film Based on a Book (TBA) Direct to Videos 1980s * The Food Movie (1983, G) * Cat's Christmas (1985, NR) * Super Mario Bros: The Quest to Save Princess Peach (1988, PG; Dub of Super Mario Brothers: The Great Mission to Rescue Princess Peach!; Rights now own by Funimation) 1990s * The Cat Who Wished to Be a Man 2: Time Travel (1991, PG) * Frosty the Snowman: The Movie (1999, G; Sequel to 1998 film Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) TV Movies 1950's 1960's 1970's 1980's 1990's * A Dog and Cat at Tokyo (1995, PG, CBS) 2000's 2010's Cancelled Movies 1950's 1960's 1970's 1980's 1990's *Space Joe 2 (1999; Cancelled after first film bombed) 2000's 2010's Category:Companies Category:RetroGameFan9000's Ideas